She Belongs to her Father
by white pedal
Summary: Teana was rescued from an angry mob, and soon she went through the most painful experience of her life, which soon turned into the happiest day of her life. Hint of Revolutionshipping, and gift for Yamigirl21, rated R for violence and language.


_**A gift for Yamigirl21 for her awesome story about Atem and Teana, and this is based on an awesome pic a friend made for me during December involving Teana and my OC.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Teana ran as fast as her legs could carry her as an angry mob chased after her.

The young woman ran through hills far from her village in sheer panic as they chased her with daggers, lit torches and other forms of weapons they could get their hands on. But despite the fact that she was in unbearable pain that often slowed her down, she managed to run faster than the mob.

But that was to be expected when a woman goes into labor.

Teana was already nine months pregnant, and moments before the mob marched to her pottery stand, she started to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and back, and moments later her water broke. She was about to head to the medical hut, but the mob stopped her and burned her pottery stand to the ground. Before she knew it, she was running for her life.

"Don't let her get away!" yelled one of the villagers.

"We can't let her escape!" shouted another villager.

"Kill her!"

Teana heard those words and that made her run faster. She was already used to the people's ridicule, hateful looks and sneer comments. She had heard them her whole life, just as her father did when she was a little girl, it was nothing new. But she wasn't in fear of their words for that reason. No, she did not care for that at all, because it wasn't her life that she feared for.

"We can't let her give birth! We must kill the child!"

"Cut it out to feed it to the wild animals in the desert! Neither mother nor child must live! They both must die!"

Teana feared for the life of her unborn child. She had always been an outcast to them for her father's heritage, for his 'cursed blood' that they blamed when their crops started drying up when he first arrived to their land after his village was recently destroyed from a massacre. But when Teana found out she was pregnant, the towns people started to panic.

It was bad enough Teana was carrying out-of-wedlock, a sin to her community that would make her more of an outcast than she already was, but now her child's future in the village was already doomed since conception because it had no father and because of who its mother was.

However, it wasn't the reason they wanted both mother and unborn child dead.

During the nine moons of Teana's pregnancy, many strange things had happened. The crops were dying again, along with the animals, and soon everyone started to point fingers at Teana because of her history.

Then, one month ago, two startling events happened. First there was an eclipse during the festival, the entire village became shrouded in darkness and not even the torches could light anything for clear view. Then a swarm of locusts plagued the village and ate everything in sight, from the bread on tables to the fruit and vegetables, and destroyed the market place and homes in the village.

Every building and home was destroyed…all except Teana's pottery shop and home. And that was enough for them to start planning the young woman's death when she was nearing her ninth month.

Teana continued to run from the mob, her heart racing from pure terror and shortage of breath, until she found an alley and hid behind some barrels. The mob stopped as they looked in both directions for the young pregnant woman.

"Where did she go?!" One angry villager shouted hotly.

"Find her!" exclaimed another villager, "The witch will give birth at any time now! That child cannot be born or else more catastrophe will befall our village as it did during the nine months of that woman's pregnancy!"

"She will birth a demon child! Much worse than its mother and grandfather before it! It if takes its first breath of life we are all doomed!"

Teana, still hiding behind the barrels, nearly teared up as she heard those awful words. The villagers speaking of her deceased father in that way, like they always did, hurt her more than the horrible things they ever said to her.

And what hurt her more was how they spoke about her unborn baby, her innocent child who they curse when it was still inside its mother's womb and hadn't taken its first breath yet. That was making Teana cry now.

 _"I can't believe this happening!"_ She thought to herself in sorrow and fear, _"They want to kill me...and they want to kill my child!"_

Teana never knew things would end like this, how everything fell apart and now she would die like this, before she found a new purpose in life, before she could raise the child she was carrying and find the simple happiness in being a mother. Even though its father was gone. Teana teared up more as she remembered him dying in a pool of his own blood as she held his body, with her tears falling on his face.

 _"This wouldn't be happening if you were here, my love!"_

Teana gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her large belly and grasped it with one hand, she started to breathe heavily from the contraction and sweat went down the side of her face. She started to feel pressure below her and became alarmed.

"No! Not now!"

Teana knew the time was near, her baby was coming. But the angry mob trapped her from escaping to birth her child in a safe place. She had to think quickly, because this child was not going to wait anymore.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the hair. Teana screamed and kicked as she was dragged from her hiding place.

"Here she is!" yelled the man who dragged her, presenting her to the angry mob who were ready for her blood.

As he threw her to the ground, Teana looked at the crowd with pleading eyes. She felt like she was nine years old again when her father was accused of bringing a curse to the village as she hid behind his leg as the villagers screamed at him.

Teana got on her knees as she held her stomach, breathing to ease her increasing pain, "Please! I'll do anything you want, just leave me alone!"

"You've caused this village nothing but misery for years! You and your father!" An elderly man sneered, "Our only mistake was not killing you when you were a child! And the child you're carrying will be no different! If that child is born it will cause more damage than you have ever done! For nine months tragedies have struck the village as that baby grew inside you, and when that happened, you were somehow spared!"

The villagers yelled out in agreement, some yelling 'That's right!' and 'She cursed us', 'why was she spared when we suffered!?' and 'Demon woman!', it made Teana more fearful.

"Well this is the last straw! The evil you plagued us with ends tonight! Now you're going to pay for destroying our way of life!" The man took out a dagger as he grabbed Teana's hair again to raise her up and raises the dagger, ready to strike her.

Teana went wide-eyed. This was it, she was going to die, it was all over and all Teana can do was scream.

"Ra help me!"

Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling roar that filled the air and everyone became silent, the man looked up and became horrified as something large jumped from behind Teana and launched at him. Seconds later, blood started to splatter everywhere. The villagers screamed and become horrified as the beast tore the limbs from his body and the man was screaming from the excruciating pain. Soon the screams drowned out as he choked on his blood and died seconds later.

A female villager screamed and the others were trembling, while Teana just stared at the creature. When it lifted its head, with its mouth and paws covered in blood, they saw what the large animal was.

"I don't believe it!" One villager said in disbelief.

"It's a lion!"

The lioness was huge and stared at the terrified crowd with large light green eyes flashing with rage and was ready to attack. The other male villager leading the riot was shaking and pointed at the large beast.

"Th-that witch summoned that beast! Kill it!"

Another ran forward and swung his sword at the lioness, landing a blow across its face. The man had a victorious smile and the crowd cheered, but the wound suddenly healed in moments and the lioness growled at him before pouncing on him and tearing him to shreds. The crowd once again screamed in horror.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Yelled a female villager.

As the crowd panicked and scurried off, Teana took the opportunity to sneak away and escape. She had to get away, far away, and the pain she was feeling was getting worse. The baby was not going to wait anymore, it had to be born soon.

The main rioter saw Teana escaping, "The witch is escaping! We must stop her! We can't let her live!"

The man beside him looked at him with wide-eyes and panic, "Fuck you! I want to live!" the man dropped his weapon and ran off, "Everyone run!"

The rest of the mob ran in the opposite direction and were escaping the village to get as far away from the killer lioness as possible. The only one left was the one man, and his eyes flickered with rage.

"Cowards! Come back here!"

Suddenly, he heard a low growl and felt a hot breath on his neck. He became petrified; cold sweat went down his face and was unable to move. But slowly he turned around and was face to face with the giant lioness, starring angrily at him with green eyes piercing into his soul, her mouth covered with blood as her teeth stained pink from her victims.

The man shook, "...Ra protect me…"

The lioness lets out a loud and powerful roar, and seconds later the man runs off in terror. The lioness turned her head and started to run off.

* * *

Teana ran as far away as she could, before long she was able to reach a second hill from the village. She was catching her breath until pain took over her and she fell to her knee's, she clutched her stomach as a strong contraction took over. Teana knew that her contractions growing stronger and apart.

It was time.

"Ugh! I can't wait any longer, I must give birth now!" Teana says out loud.

"You." Said a voice.

Teana became startled as she looked up to see who was talking to her. The young Egyptian went wide-eyed when she saw another woman about her age looking down at her with green catlike eyes practically glowing from the dark night. She was a foreigner who had pale skin, wavy raven black hair and was wearing a black toga dress with a red belt around her waist. But what made Teana shiver was the fact this woman is covered in blood.

Teana became afraid again. Was this woman a killer? Was she going to kill her? Soon Teana's contractions started again and she let out a yell.

The woman held out her hand, "Come with me!" she demanded.

Teana blinked and was breathing, "What!?"

"Your contractions are already apart, and if you don't give birth soon, both you and this child will die!" the woman exclaimed, "Now take my hand, we must hurry!"

Teana didn't know if she was going crazy from the pain, this stranger covered in blood was offering help to her and she had no idea who she was.

Pain took over again and the contractions were getting stronger. At this point, Teana had no choice. This baby was coming. She reaches for the woman's hand.

"Alright." Teana huffed.

The woman helps Teana up as she groaned in pain, "Alright, now start your breathing, in and out." Teana did just that and the woman started walking the laboring woman.

* * *

Minutes later, there was a little hut and both women went inside. There was a bed, a pot of boiling water and tiny blankets and a knife. Teana blinked in shock and confusion. Was this foreign woman waiting for her all this time? was she certain she could trust her?

"AHHHH!" Teana screamed as pain took over again.

The woman quickly put Teana on the bed, positioning her to get her ready. She placed a blanket over Teana and looked down as the Egyptian woman let out laboring breaths.

"It's time," the woman says in a calm voice.

She want to the pot and took off from the fire and poured the boiling water in a bowl as Teana groaned in pain, grasping the sheets with sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Ugh, it hurts, it hurts!" Teana whimpered.

"Well it's going to hurt more as you deliver," the woman remarked as she set the bowl down and places the knife inside the bowl, she goes to the end of Teana and looks down, "Now when I count to three, you push, alright?"

Teana breathed and nodded.

"Alright, one, two, three, push!"

Teana pushed and yelled as she did. As she stopped and breathed, the woman's eyes lit up with delight, "You're doing great! The head is coming out!"

Teana kept pushing for fifteen minutes, and in the process she screamed, cursed and was irritable, but the foreigner was calm and focused.

"Alright, the shoulders are out, just a few more pushes and it will all be over," the woman told her.

Teana glared as she huffed, "Easy for you to say! This feels like I've been doing this for an eternity!" she snapped and whips her head back and yells out from pain.

The other woman glared back at her, "Women have done this for thousands of years, it's not like you're the first woman to do this! So I suggest you watch that tone with me…Oh my, keep pushing! It's almost out!" she said suddenly excited.

Teana started to push again, the pain was excruciating and she gripped the sheets as she continued to push, breathing and groaning the whole time.

She then fell back and cried, "I can't! I can't do it anymore!"

The woman was shocked, "What!?"

"This hurts too much!" Teana cried out, "and when this baby's born it's probably going to hate me like everyone else does!"

"What on earth are you talking about!?"

"I've always been hated! By the villagers, by strangers who don't know me, my mother! And if someone did love me they die on me! Like my father and the father of this baby! How do I know I won't end up alone again if I have this child who might either abandon me or end up dying on me like everyone else I cared about!?"

The woman was stunned at the crying laboring woman, who was filled with pain, insecurity and heartbreak, it was clear this woman had a difficult life prior to this. The tears and sorrow in her eyes proved that, however this was not the time or place for it. Too much was at stake and if Teana doesn't give birth soon, both mother and child will die. The woman's face hardened and she grabbed Teana's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, I know you're scared, but you must be strong now," she says firmly, "you're about to become a mother, and if you don't push, the villagers will get their wish for you and this child to die! And I know you don't want that, and you may have lost loved ones, but you have another one coming! But only if you push it out! Do not give up on yourself, and don't give up on your child!"

Teana breathed again and looked at the woman and thought of what she just said. She was right, Teana knew there was no turning back from this, as much as she mourned for her losses, her painful past and the horrible words people always said to her, she knew she can't be weak now. She was going to be a mother and this child needed her.

Teana sat up, and while she was still in pain, she had a determined look on her face, "Alright." she breathed.

The foreigner smiled, "Good, now push!"

Teana pushed, groaning as her face twisted in a grimace. This was the most painful experience of her life, she never thought the pain she was going through would be this excruciating. But she wasn't giving up, because something good was going to happen when it was all over, and it would be in her arms. This lasted for nearly ten minutes, and the woman looks up at Teana.

"Alright, give me one more big push and it will all be over."

Teana nodded and huffed. She let out a loud ear-shattering scream as she pushed with all of her might. She fell on her pillow and passed out for a few minutes, only to be awoken by the sound of crying. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw the foreign woman smiled warmly as she lifted up the source of the crying.

Teana went wide eyed as she saw the tiny body covered in blood, tiny hands and feet waving in the air as it shrieked at the top of its lungs for the whole desert to hear. Teana started to tear up again, this time from happiness.

"My...my baby..."

The pale woman smiled as she positioned the baby in her arms, "From the sound of the cries, she's completely healthy."

Teana blinked from what she said, "She?!"

She smiled and nods, "It's a girl."

Teana gasped softly cries from joy. She had a baby girl, a daughter as she had always dreamed of for as long as she could remember, and she was healthy! Thank the gods, she was blessed with a healthy baby girl.

The pale woman cut the baby's cord and started to clean her up in another bowl of warm water. A few minutes later, she wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to Teana and she immediately stopped crying. Teana was stunned as she saw her daughter up close. While she was a bit pale she had tanned skin that was soft to the touch. But what really caught Teana's attention was that the baby had a tuft of gold blonde hair in the middle of her hairline, some of it was spiked up while the rest framed her tiny cherubic face.

Her baby was beautiful.

Teana held her baby close and laughed. She then looked up at the woman and smiled, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," she says, "But there's still more to be done."

The foreigner went to take care of the placenta as Teana pushes it out. As she left the tent to dispose of it, Teana smiled at her baby, who was starting to open her eyes.

"Hello, little one." Teana says warmly.

When the baby opened her eyes, they revealed to be big blue sapphire eyes, very much like her mother's. Teana was delighted, but as she looked into them, she saw something about them that made her look in curiosity. She saw that the baby's eyes were a bit sharper, and the had a twinkle to them…it made Teana feel deja vu as there was something familiar about them besides the fact that they are like her…it was like she was looking into someone else's eyes that were also familiar.

'Almost like his…no it couldn't be…could it?'

The woman came back in and went to Teana and the baby. She looked at the baby and smiled, "She's beautiful."

Teana nodded, "She is…she looks just like her father."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she said this. The woman looked at Teana and saw the sorrow in her eyes as she was in deep thought.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, wondering if she was bringing up a painful topic.

Teana was silent for a moment, but then looked up with a forlorn smiled, "It's wonderful…that means I still have a piece of him with me…the first man who truly loved and accepted me for who I was, my past…and left me this precious gift."

She was surprised, but then smiled, "What are you going to name her?" she asked.

Teana blinked, she realized she had yet to name her child, "I don't really know. I've been running for so long that I hadn't thought of it."

Both women were silent, until the baby started to coo and her tiny arm was free. Teana smiled ad she gently grabbed the tiny hand and looked at her again, "She really does look like him."

The foreigner started to think, then she had an idea, "I know the perfect name."

Teana looked at the woman, "Huh? What is it?"

"…Azeneth."

"Azeneth?" Teana was surprised.

The woman nodded, "While I traveled around Egypt, I heard the name Azeneth. It means 'she belongs to her father', and since you think highly of her father and you say she looks like him, why not give her a name that shows she is her father's daughter?"

Teana thought for a moment, she looks at her daughter as she thought of the name, "…Azeneth…" after a while, she smiles warmly, "…I love it…Azeneth…my daughter."

The woman stood up and Teana looked up at her, "I will be packing you and your child supplies. At dawn I want you to head south, you will find a village where you can start a new life with your daughter. For now you must rest, I'll prepare the horse for your departure."

Teana was confused, "What? Wait!" Teana exclaims, "I still don't know who you are! And another thing! Why exactly did you help me? And how did you know I was in danger, and I was about to have a baby? And more importantly, who are you?"

The woman was silent, then she turns around and smiles, "You will know soon enough…until we meet again…farewell Teana." And the woman left the tent.

Teana was shocked, she never told the woman her name. But she snapped out of it when Azeneth started to cry, Teana started to soothe the infant and sang to her.

* * *

It was early dawn as the sun rose, making the sky a bright orange and red. The Sahara wind was kind as it blew a cool but warm breeze in the air. Everything was quiet but the sound of sand being rustled in the wind.

Teana was readying the horse as she put the rest of the supplied on the sides of the horse's saddle. The new mother also had Azeneth in a carrier and was sound asleep as she laid on her mother's chest as Teana finished packing. She was still sore from childbirth and was taking it easy so she wouldn't stress her body or her baby.

As she was about to get on the horse, she was still wondering about last night, about that woman who helped her give birth the night before. While she will be eternally grateful for her actions and for naming her daughter, she still questioned about who she was. Where did she come from, what is her motive, and how did she know her name and who she was?

Azeneth let out a sneeze, that made Teana look down and giggle, "How cute."

Teana got on the horse, careful not to wake Azeneth, and she turns her head back. About a mile away was her village, her old village where she was rejected, mocked, persecuted and hated. She knew she truly no longer had a home, and to be honest, she was fine with that. She was tired of the hate, the bullying and mockery for something that wasn't her fault, and how people blamed her father for the bad things that had happened to them.

And the fact they tried to kill her and her baby last night proved it, and she wasn't going to let that village put Azeneth through the same pain and unhappiness Teana had to grow up with. Azeneth was her future now, her new happiness.

Teana tapped the horse's strap and it started to walk. She was heading south, to start a new life, a second chance, a fresh start and to finally have peace, she looks down at her sleeping baby and smiled as she held Azeneth up close to her.

"It's you and me now, my child. We may have challenges ahead of us, but we will have each other. Mother will always be there for you, now and always till my last breath."

Teana kissed Azeneth's forehead and she continued on her way.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **R &R is very much appreciated.**_

 _ **And I want to thank Autobot for betating this story for me:)**_


End file.
